A New Beginning
by mother-of-finnick
Summary: "I love you too." she smiled softly. Percy managed a weak smile, his grip on her hand slackened as he was pulled into a deep sleep. Annabeth watched him for a moment. She couldn't suppress a watery grin when Percy started to drool into his pillow. Somethings never change. Written after MOA all about Percabeth development and friends. Rated T for future chapters.


Chapter 1: The end.

Percy and Annabeth collapsed on the deck of the argo II panting and clutching each other with no strength to go on. The gods joined the Greeks and Romans against the giants and the monsters had started to retreat. The battle still raged around them but for the moment they didn't care. They were alive. And most importantly they were together. Percy's grip around Annabeth tightened slightly, determined to keep it that way. Then everything went black.

 _I PERCY_

As soon as Percy regained consciousness the pain hit him like a bus - he ached all over. He opened his eyes to see a bronze lamp hanging from the wooden rafters. He was in the sick bay of the Argo II. Then a jolt went through his spin. Where is Annabeth? He shot up. Bad Idea. His head spun and for a moment his vision completely blurred. Just when he thought he would faint a small hand rested on his shoulder, gently pushing him to lie back down.

"I'm here. I'm fine."

He sighed, laying back down. Reassured by the sound of her voice. His vision cleared, revealing a worried looking Annabeth sitting on the bed beside his. Her hair was tied into a loose bun on top of her head, she had cuts and bruises on her face and neck. Her ankle was in a brace and her eyes looked shattered, like she was on the verge of tears, but there was something else in them. Hope. Percy knew that look. It meant she was Hurt and scarred but she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Percy slowly snaked his hand toward hers and grasped it with the all the strength he had and looking her in the eyes, the eyes he knew so well but still got lost in, he said, "I love you." in a voice barely above a whisper. Annabeth let one solitary tear escape as she said, "I love you too." she smiled softly. Percy managed a weak smile, his grip on her hand slackened as he was pulled into a deep, much needed sleep. Annabeth watched him for a moment. She couldn't suppress a watery grin when Percy started to drool into his pillow. _Somethings never change,_ she thought as she leaned over to kiss the piece of his forehead that wasn't wrapped in bandages. Getting under the covers of her own bed and nuggling back into her pillow - one thought kept running through her mind, _he said it._ And then sleep took her. Her hand still in Percy's. And Leo, who was watching from the crack in the doorway, slunk back into the shadows.

ANNABETH II

When Annabeth woke there was a familiar weight on her side. She twisted so she could see him better. Percy had his arm draped protectively over her. _When did he get over here?_ She thought as she snuggled into his cotton clad chest closing her eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. No such luck.

"Rise and shine lovebirds!" Leo called bursting through the infirmary doors, arms laden with a packed breakfast tray, wide grin in place. Leo set down the tray on the small table between their beds and threw open the curtains. "Ugh!" Percy moaned, throwing his arm up to shield his eyes from the sunlight streaming in from the window. Annabeth kept her eyes closed, burying her face deeper into Percy's shirt. "Oh come on guys I made you breakfast!" Leo lifted the cover of one of the platters. The unmistakable aroma of pancakes wafted toward them. Annabeth poked her head up. Leo's grin widened. "That's right. Smells good doesn't it? Leo's specialty. Pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" Percy shot up, trying to get both his eyes open at the same time. Annabeth chuckled. The only thing that could get percy out of bed that quickly was immediate danger or pancakes. and occasionally Annabeth. "Enjoy." Leo gave a small bow and hastily left the room.

"Thank you!" Annabeth called as he shut the door with a snap. _That was strange._ She thought her brow furrowed. _Eh, it's probably nothing._ She reached across percy to grab a plate. She started eating, pacing herself. She hadn't had a full meal in a long time and thought it best to go slow. Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was taking tentative bites of his scrambled eggs. "So-" she started as she reached for a glass of orange juice, "How did you end up in my bed last night?" She looked at him over the top of her glass as she sipped the tart drink. Percy colored. "Well-" he swallowed, "I woke up in the middle of the night and... I don't know it just felt... wrong... without you there I mean." Annabeth nodded. She understood what he felt. All that time in Tartarus when it was just the two of them. It does feel wrong, not constantly being within arms reach of each other. "So I got up and climbed in with you." He gave her a lopsided smile that she returned before turning back to her food. Her small smile turned into a full on grin when she felt Percy press his lips against her cheek.

PERCY III

"Ow!" Percy practically yelled, arching his back against the pain. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you would - hold - still." Annabeth was cleaning one of Percy's more serious wounds. A long swollen gash stretching from the top of his right shoulder down to the small of his back. Percy maybe recklessly brave and courageous - but when it came to cleaning cuts it was like trying to give a cat a bubble bath. He squirmed and whined while annabeth dabbed nectar along the edges of the wound. "AH!" He flinched. "That hurt!" He tried to scoot away from Annabeth's cloth but she hooked her finger through the belt loop on the back of his jeans to keep him in place. "It wasn't supposed to tickle." She tugged at the belt loop for him to move closer. "There. Done. Can you pass me the bandages?" _What would I do without her?_ He mentally sighed, handing her the role. She wrapped the white cotton around his bare torso methodically. Annabeth's hands were warm and soft against his skin. His eyelids fluttered, it was like being put to sleep. "Done." She announced jarring him from his stupor. He stood, dragging on his navy blue t-shirt and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks." He said, helping her into a standing position and handing her the wooden crutches she needed to support herself. She flinched a little when she tried to put some of her weight on her bad ankle. "Are you sure you wanna try?" He asked worriedly. She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Percy held the door while she took careful, measured steps into the hallway.

She halted. "Uh percy, we have a slight problem."

"I don't see anything."

"Oh really cuz I see a flight of stairs that I can't walk up with crutches."

"Oh!"

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. He shrugged. "Well thats no problem I'll just carry you. Give me your crutches." Annabeth handed them to him and gripped the banister, keeping her weight off her left foot. "Now get on my back." Annabeth scoffed "Are you crazy? I'll probably reopen the wound." He sighed "Do you want to get to the deck or not? Besides I'll be fine - your light." Annabeth couldn't argue there. Weeks in tartarus didn't do much for her figure. She surrendered. "Fine, but if you drop me-" She threatened. Percy smiled, "Ya I know, you'll kill me." _It's nice to know somethings never change._

ANNABETH IV

"Well look who decided to join the living!" Nico announced as they emerged onto the sun bathed deck of the Argo II.

"Look who's talking." Sniggered Annabeth as she was gently placed on the wooden floor, Percy handing the crutches over. Jason rose and stepped toward them, "It's good to have you back." he said hugging Annabeth and clapping percy on his good shoulder.

"Here Here!" called frank raising his cup.

Annabeth couldn't stop smiling as the hugs were spread around, glad to see all her friends in one piece. After they were seated comfortably around a low table that was cluttered with maps an empty soda cans - Percy asked the question Annabeth was thinking.

"So. Where are we?" He glanced up at Leo, who was sitting at the head of the table fiddling with some wire, a slight frown etched on his usually bright face. Annabeth scrutinized him for a moment. Something was definitely different.

Hazel gave Percy a questioning look. "What do you mean where are we? I thought you had perfect bearings at sea?"

Percy sat back in his chair "Well I know where we _are_ , we're in the Atlantic ocean heading west. But where are we going?"

"Mount Doom. Where do you think? We're going home to Camp Half-Blood!" Coach hedge called from his place at the helm.

"Very funny coach and it's good to see you." Percy replied.

"Yup. New York, here we come!" Jason said interlocking his fingers and placing them behind his head. Annabeth looked at Percy "We're going home." She smiled at him "How long has it been?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know… almost a year maybe." Then he smiled that cheeky grin of his -"My mom is gonna kill me."

Everyone laughed at that but Annabeth could see that Leo was forcing it and there was some tension between Piper and Jason. Hazel and Frank were all smiles and giggles. Whatever frank was telling her she found it hilarious and had a hand on a stitch in her side and the other over her mouth trying and failing to muffle her laughter. Nico was trying to understand what Leo had made with that bit of wire that was now flapping it's metal wings a few inches above Nico's outstretched hand. Coach Hedge was whistling some theme tune and clopping his hooves on the deck to the beat. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder. Home sounded good.


End file.
